The present invention generally relates to a baby blanket assembly and more particularly to a baby blanket assembly which securely and removably receives a baby and which provides a safe and comfortable environment for the baby to sleep and rest.
A baby blanket typically comprises a one-piece relatively small and generally flat cover which is typically wrapped around a baby. While the foregoing blanket does allow a baby to be kept relatively warm, it suffers from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, the blanket does not reliably secure the baby within the blanket and, in fact, is frequently tossed aside by the baby, thereby causing the baby to be cold and uncomfortable. Further, the blanket may also be undesirably moved to cover the face of the baby, thereby increasing the likelihood of suffocating the baby or undesirably restricting the amount of oxygen which is communicated to the baby, thereby otherwise damaging the baby. The blanket also fails to provide a warning to the parents or other interested interested individuals of the undesired movement of the baby or of a loss of or interruption of breathing. The present invention overcomes some or all of these aforedescribed drawbacks in a new and novel manner and comprises a new useful baby blanket assembly.
It is a first non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a baby blanket assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks associated with prior baby blankets.
It is a second non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a baby blanket assembly which overcomes some or all of the drawbacks associated with prior baby blankets and which, by way of example and without limitation, provides a baby retention pouch which securely positions and/or retains the baby within the baby blanket assembly.
It is a third non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a baby blanket assembly which overcomes some or all of the drawbacks associated with prior baby blankets and which, by way of example and without limitation, detects the presence and movement of a baby residing within the baby blanket assembly.
According to a first non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a baby blanket assembly is provided and includes a first support portion; a second cover portion; a fastener which selectively couples the second cover portion to the first support portion including a first selectively raised portion and a pouch; a burp cloth which is removably secured within the first selectively raised portion; and a pacifier which is removably placed within the pouch.
According to a second non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a baby blanket assembly is provided and includes a first generally flat portion having a raised head support; a second portion which is removably attached to the first portion and which cooperates with the first generally flat portion to form a baby containment pouch which extends from below the head support to one end of the first generally flat portion, the second portion having a width which is greater than the width of the first portion; and a sound device which is removably and operatively disposed within the second portion.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a baby blanket assembly is provided and includes a generally rectangular and selectively foldable first support portion having an attractive display which is disposed upon a first surface of the first support portion and which further includes a motion detector assembly and a raised head support portion; a second cover portion which is selectively attached to the first support portion and which cooperates with the first support portion to form a baby containment pouch, the second cover portion further including a breathing detector assembly which detects the occurrence of breathing by a baby and a pouch.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.